Kneel
by black7kunoichi
Summary: "Kneel. This is the difference between your and my eye-level." NALU [Historic AU] Just one minor swear-word. OneShot


**Hello to everyone!**

**FIRST AND FORE-FUCKING-MOST, I'D LIKE TO CONGRATULATE BTS FOR THEIR AMAZING AWARD AND PERFORMANCE ON THE BBMAS. Every day, after work, I would come back home and make sure to vote for them. I hope you boys continue allow us to give you the wings to fly, my babies.**

**Second – this song has been inspired by one of BTS songs. It's a bop. If you want, check it out. It's 21st Century Girl. And Akon's "Most Wanted"**

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sophistication.

That's what many people pegged her as.

As the highest noblewoman in the palace, it was no secret that she was untouchable. Every sneaky movement in attempt to just even touch the princess was seen, despite being hidden away from the naked eye. No one knew how or who. All they could fathom was the fact that the twenty-one year old princess, Lucy Heartfilia was unreachable. Whoever tried would return scarred.

Despite that scary fact, the blonde beauty never discriminated anyone in terms of social status or color. She was beautiful – the inside and out. Her appearance was blinding and exotic. It left men from everywhere gasping and desperate for more. Women who had heard or seen her were envious of her unrivalled beauty, entrancing the young and old.

Her kindness was overwhelming. It was pure and innocent.

Many of which people had tried to obtain the princess for their own. Many had sought for her hand. Claims for the princess ran all over the country and had reached to other nations. No matter how high the price had been, she would always respond with a kind smile and shake her head almost apologetically. Breaking many hearts but never dimming the soul.

"I'm absolutely appalled that you've never accepted any potential males at all." Erza Scarlett, head of the princess wardrobe, commented wistfully. After receiving yet another ball invite, the blonde had summoned the red-haired to her chambers and allowed the redette to dress her appropriately for the evening party.

"I'm just not interested." Lucy replied honestly, looking into the mirror as Erza smoothed out any excess wrinkles of the evening gown number. Gold adorned on the soft, silky material that complemented her creamy skin. Zodiacs, Lucy's personal hair attendants, had twisted Lucy's long blonde hair into a double twist French plait, adorned with pearls and her crown.

"Not interested? You've been surrounded by every prince and nobleman on the earth. Is there not one that catches your eye?" Erza responded, her eyes looking questioningly to the blonde through the mirror.

"None at all." Lucy smiled. The red-haired nodded before returning back to her work. Unaware of the small smile that played on her lips.

"Juvia wonders why you always accepted this invitation." Lucy turned to face the blue-haired woman that accompanied the blonde to the host premises. It was a known fact that being invited to this particular event meant that you were more than worthy of the invite. Lucy had been invited to go since turning thirteen. A tender age when her suitors would begin to fill in her life.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a playful look on her face. Juvia blinked before removing her vision somewhere else than to be placed on the blonde.

"Well… Juvia knows that Lucy-hime does not accept any invitation of all sorts to attend this specific party. Juvia knows that Lucy-hime has been attending for a long time. Juvia just doesn't understand why Lucy declines others but not this. You are always making an effort to attend the Dragneel invites." Juvia flushed with hot shame as she realized at how incredulous her request must have sounded.

"Forgive me! Lucy-hime!-"The bluenette rushed, speaking quickly but a giggle sliced through her mumbled apology. The blonde shook with amusement before smiling gently at the surprised female.

"Please don't apologize, Juvia-san. I will answer your question as best as I can." Lucy said, an entertained yet dark look on her face. A look that Juvia couldn't recognize. "This particular event is compulsory on my behalf. For my safety, actually. It is also going to be a special occasion."

Juvia couldn't understand what the blonde was conveying. Her eyes just blinked confusingly. "If it doesn't bother you, I still don't understand what you are saying. Lucy-hime, apologies for my ignorance. Stories of the Dragneel brothers have reached everywhere for their effortless battle victories. For everything. I don't understand why this particular annual event catches your unwavering attention."

Lucy stared before breaking into a fit of small laughter. She placed her hands on her chest to calm her excited heart before her brown eyes looked away from the bluenette. "I don't expect you to understand, Juvia-san. But you'll understand soon."

* * *

"Prim and proper as usual, Lucy!" A loud female voice echoed in the large hallway. The blonde cringed outwardly. The familiarity of the voice sent shivers down her skin. Without turning around, a familiar stench reached her nose and confirmed her suspicions.

"Cana…"

A hand reached over and wrapped themselves. The stench of alcohol reached Lucy's nose which was already scrunched from the brown-haired girl. Eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief.

"And hello to you too, Lucy." Cana cackled, her laughter stopped abruptly before they zoomed into what Lucy was wearing. A whistle escaping her lips as her eyes drank in the sight of the blonde.

"Hello to you, Lucy's amazing body." The brown-haired girl muttered seductively. Eyebrows wiggling and head nodding approvingly. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And goodbye, Cana's sanity." The named girl laughed before grasping Lucy's hands.

"Other than that, I'm glad you can make it tonight, Lucy. It's always amazing to meet you every time."

"The feeling is mutual," Lucy responded, "It's a privilege."

"Is it really?" Cana asked, with slight mischief laced in her words. The blonde knew better than to egg the alcoholic noble forward with the teasing,

"Perhaps."

* * *

Lucy braced herself as her name was called. Seemingly that no matter where she went, there would always be hungry eyes following after her. After managing to leave Cana somewhere at the drink section on the banquet table, she had slipped away in hopes of looking for a breather somewhere outside of the building and unfortunately, it had given her admirers the time to unsheathe themselves from the shadows.

As per her current predicament.

Inwardly scowling at herself for not leaving much earlier, the blonde placed a fake smile on her face. Taking note that she was still in the midst of the crowd that was looking at her. Amidst the nobles, a very lanky male stepped out.

Oh.

It was Dan Straight.

A noble prince from a neighboring country that didn't understand the meaning of no. Even after he had been warned many times by both his and her advisors. Nothing defined the word annoying better than Dan, in Lucy's opinion.

"Lucy-Hime…" He said a bit too sickly sweet for the blonde's taste who forced herself to remain unfazed. Just looking ahead and fighting her bestest to not vomit her lunch.

"Ah – Sir Dan Straight." Her voice sounded stiff but nevertheless brave. She wasn't scared of him. No. Very far from it. In matter of fact, she was more worried of his position. Especially in their current predicament.

"Would the lady care for a dance?" He asked openly, an arm outstretched with a palm open as a clear invitation to grasp her hand.

A waved of hushed gasps echoed in the dance hall. It was a much known fact that Lucy Heartfilia, though her kindness was renounced everywhere, never accepted any invitation by any male. This started back when she had just turned thirteen as well. Everyone noticed how she refused anything offered by any male. And it won't change either.

"I must decline your request, Sir Dan." The blonde replied, bowing respectively before attempting to leave the issue.

"I will have you, Lucy Heartfilia!" A voice yelled from behind her. A clear indication that the brown-haired male that had just been turned down, was not going to leave her alone anytime soon. After his bold exclamation, she had paused in her step.

"You are being delusional, Sir Dan. I recommend for your royal medics to attend to this deadly virus." The noble people in the dance hall had halted all movements. Even the music stopped. Everyone was watching. This didn't faze the blonde one bit. In fact, it humored her of how everyone paid attention.

"I am not!" Dan yelled angrily, walking up to her, "I'm tired of being turned down every damn time. You're not worth it."

The blonde couldn't help the squeak of mocking giggle that escaped her lips. "Then why do you care, Sir Dan?"

This must have struck a nerve with the brown-haired male. He stalked up to her with anger exploding in his steps. The blonde turned around at this point. Her face trained straight. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Erza, Juvia and Cana standing on the sides. Panic and worry written clearly on their faces.

"You think you're above everyone else. Turning every male down like you're the most superior goddess out there. You're just another body, another princess that will be going down on her knees, begging to be roughed up and dirtied all over. Another female to fuck." Gasps were heard everywhere in the hall. Bounced off the walls. Mutterings and small talks began to fill the hallway but the blonde remained calm and stoic. She didn't understand why everyone seemed so surprise when most of these nobles did similar actions behind closed doors.

"Interesting enough. For a man of such high importance, you fall nothing short of an empty drum. Nothing inside your head but who makes the loudest noise." There was a mixture of small laughs. Snickering being heard in the crowd. Her kindness had run thin but she won't let his words get to her. And it did not mean that she was finish speaking with him.

"Your words are disrespectful not to only me, but to every noble woman here." There was cheering to her words. Mostly from the females that had agreed with the Heartfilia princess. "Every woman here is elegant. Every woman here shines with their individuality and you best remember," She took a bold step forward, "that it was a woman that brought you into the world so don't think that a woman won't be able to take you out."

Dan took an angry stance. Hand raised to smite her. Funny enough, her eyes remained downwards. Eyes that lost all respect and pretense to keep up the fakeness. He looked down with a coaxing and mocking laugh.

"That's all you're good at, Lucy. All bark and no bite. Why don't you look up to me? Scared that it will ruin your superiority as a low subject? As a woman?"

"I'd be careful with my actions if I were you, Dan." Everyone took notice of how the blonde had dropped the title. A clear indication that she was not being kind anymore. "For even the smallest action may just be your last. Especially in this place."

"This place?" Dan scoffed with misbelief, his eyes looking around. "The great Dragneel Empire. So what? Just because this lineage emerged from dragons doesn't mean that it's the real thing." He turned to everyone that had gathered around the drama. No one dared to join him with his words against the Dragneel Empire.

"You people who think that the Dragneel family has such an imaginative lineage. This is more absurd than the palace scandals combined!" He laughed out loud but no one joined him. His laughter died into small chuckles before he turned back to Lucy.

"And you're the sickest of them all. Lucy. You're acting all high and mighty and yet here you are."

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow. Her lips twisting upwards in a sore attempt to refrain from smiling. This did not go unnoticed by the angered nobleman in front of her.

"What do you mean by that, Dan?" He didn't like the way she was twisting him around her finger. Playing with him. Teasing him in front of everyone and he didn't like it how she was just… embarrassing him in front of the noble people.

"It is just how it sounds. For a woman that is so proud of defending herself, at the end of the day, no one will protect you. I could even kill you in the next hour." Lucy scoffed as soon as the words left his lips.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You don't think I can do it?" He blinked questioningly. The blonde remained completely unaffected by his words.

"You don't have the balls to."

"And why is that?"

Lucy smiled very sweetly. She raised her eyes towards him and stared him straight in the face. This was the moment she had been waiting for since the tender age of thirteen and finally, she can let everyone know why she rejected every invite. Every request. Every claim. Every male within her line of sight.

"I am the lady of Natsu Dragneel, Second son of the Dragneel Empire." She looked at Dan, "And you best commit that to memory for future reference." Fire appeared beside her. A ball of some sort until is expanded – this event causing Dan to stumble back on his knees in panic. Everyone watched as the flames flickered dangerously until it snapped away. A figure remained, with fire dancing around at his feet.

The newcomer pulled the blonde flush to his side. His large arm wrapping itself around her protectively and possessively. Scales and armor decorated his form as his long, salmon-colored hair was slicked back. Olive eyes sharpened at the male that dared to come close to his woman.

"Is there a problem, princess?"

Lucy looked down at Dan, who still remained in his kneeling position. Her eyes telling him something. Something that was more sinister. Something that froze his entire being on the floor and had paralyzed his whole soul completely. His body shook from fear.

"No. Nothing at all, Natsu."

.

..

...

_Kneel. This is the difference between your and my eye-level._

* * *

**For those that caught on, the last quote is from Noblesse: Awakening. My favourite anime too. I absolutely loved it and I still do. **

**Lots of love,**

**B7K.**


End file.
